


You set my heart on fire

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [72]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 14:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “One day I was too young and then I wasn’t anymore. One day I was...” he blushed, hard. “Chasing after you, and the other you decided to stop and walk toward me as well. I want to know what made you change your mind.”





	You set my heart on fire

**Title: **You set my heart on fire

**Characters: **Yuri Plisetzky, Otabek Altin

**Pairing: **Otabek/Yuri

**Rating: **R

**Word count: **4.717

**Prompt: [49\. Gasping confession](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [13 – Rimming](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Even though, well. The rimming part kind of lost its importance, I got carried away by feelings. And I regret nothing. Title’s from Yuri!!! On Ice’s opening, History Maker.

Eros.

Yuri had been wondering about it for the past couple of years now.

When he had first heard the music, when he had heard Victor talk about it in comparison with Agape, he had thought it suited him better.

He had a passion, right? He was _all_ passion and no thinking about a truer meaning of things at all, so it went without saying that Eros should’ve been his, not Agape.

It was naïve for him to believe that at fifteen, it was basically ridiculous now; because of that, he had stopped.

Yuri knew nothing about Eros. He _was nothing_ like Eros.

Whenever he looked at himself in a mirror it was there, clear as day: too thin, too feminine, lacking any spark that would’ve caught anyone’s attention on him.

Not that he wanted just anyone’s attention, of course. Just...

He missed the landing on his triple Salchow, like a newbie, and cursed through his teeth.

They were months away from the beginning of the season, but he knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere if he couldn’t focus on skating, instead of everything else that was going on in his life.

He smirked, thinking that up until not so long ago, skating was actually _all _that was going on in his life.

“Was that the great Yuri Plisetzky messing a jump? I must be dreaming.”

Yuri froze on the spot for a second, then he got up and turned around slowly, throwing Otabek a disdainful look.

“Checking out the competition already? You must be much more scared than I thought.” he told him, smirking. He skated toward him, slowly, trying not to show too much eagerness.

Because, God if he was eager.

“Checking out my boyfriend, actually.” the Kazakh replied with a fond smile, and when Yuri was at arm’s reach he brushed his face with the back of his hand, tenderly. “Are you just out of shape or were you thinking of something in particular?”

Yuri had to breathe in deep a couple of times.

First there was the rage, because Otabek should’ve known better than to mock him about his skating. Especially after such a silly mistake.

Then there was the fact that the last thing in the world he wanted was to tell him what he was thinking about.

And last, well. Hearing the elder call him ‘boyfriend’ still made him feel weird stuff to his stomach. Pleasant, very, but still.

“Must’ve been your nefarious presence. You’re such a bad skater that only by being here you have a negative effect on me.” he replied, crossing his arms.

Otabek laughed, a sound so nice so Yuri’s ears; especially since he was probably the only person in the world to be able to hear it so often. Apparently, the man found him particularly funny, and he was by now enough intimate with him that he didn’t feel the need to hide anything away from him.

About that, at the very least, Yuri felt incredibly lucky.

“Well, what can you do... I'm here now.” he told him, shrugging. “And since you can’t skate properly when I'm around, how about we call it a day? I was thinking we can stay at my place, tonight. Your grandpa came by this afternoon and left a truckload of pirozhkis.” he informed him, his hand still busy caressing the younger’s face, brushing a few locks of hair that had escaped the ponytail.

“Mh.” Yuri muttered, as if he actually needed to think about it. “Let me try the Salchow a couple more times and then I'm off.” he negotiated, going back to the centre of the rink. “But know I'm only coming for the food!”

Otabek didn’t take him seriously, apparently, because he kept smiling as he looked at him, not missing a second of Yuri gliding on the ice and trying the damn triple Salchow one more time.

~

“Ouch! Are you trying to help or to kill me, Beka?” Yuri hissed, bringing a hand to his face and pressing down hard on the wound.

Otabek sighed theatrically, the disinfectant still in his hand.

“I’m trying to prevent that wound to become something serious, Yura. Do you have any idea how many people skate on that rink every day? It’s filled with germs and it would surely get infected if I don’t...”

“Just get done with this.” Yuri interrupted him. “It’s all your fault to begin with. I told you, you shouldn’t have watched me practice.” 

Otabek finished cleaning the wound, and proceeded to place a bandage over it.

“It’s very hard for me not to look at you, _balam*_.” he murmured, looking straight into his eyes. “Besides, it’s not my fault you get so nervous in my presence. You should work on your self-control a little better.”

Yuri was very close to throw a fit.

“I don’t get nervous with nobody at all! Don’t be ridiculous, _dyadya**_. If anything, I was too focused before and you distracted me in the middle of practice, so...” he stopped, sighing.

For once, he really felt too tired to fight.

“Yura?” Otabek called him, looking slightly hesitant. “Is there a problem or something? It’s been a few weeks that...” he shrugged. “Is there something on your mind?”

Now, Otabek had made himself a whole other man for Yuri. He had allowed the younger to see the real him, he had let him get as close to him as anyone had ever gotten. He had changed a little, too, becoming more cheerful and more prone to good moods than he was before.

Yuri only wished he could’ve been as confident as him, but it was too different.

He had had to struggle, in the first place. When they had first met he was too young for real, and even though the age difference between them wasn’t that much, it just showed that it was there. It hadn’t been that long ago that finally Otabek had decided he wasn’t a kid anymore, that he had decided to give him a chance.

Yuri was scared to death he was going to take it all away at his first misstep, and there was no way he was going to make one. Let him screw up the Salchow; now he had something more important to cling on.

“Can we just eat?” he murmured, pretending to be irritated, since it was such a common look on him. “I'm starving, I skipped lunch today. And the loss of blood is making me feel dizzy.” he said, pointing at his cheekbone.

Otabek looked doubtful for a moment, but in the end he seemed unable to deny him food.

“Fine, we can eat. I’ll go grab the pirozhkis, you stay here and find something nice on TV.” he leant down, pressing a very delicate kiss right below the bandage. “I think it makes it look cute, by the way.” he murmured, playfully flicking his nose before disappearing inside the kitchen.

Yuri could just melt.

Damn, stupid dyadya.

~

He wished he could’ve focused on the film, on the food, on anything at all, but his brain apparently had other plans.

Beka was sitting so close to him, one arm casually around Yuri’s shoulder, the warmth of his skin impossible to ignore.

He was getting more frustrated by the minute.

He sighed, careful that the elder didn’t hear him.

Yuri had asked Katsuki, a while ago. He wasn’t even sure about _what_ he had asked, because he had ended up blabbing something about age and Beka and being close to someone, but the Japanese seemed to have understood perfectly what he meant.

And as the other skater talked, Yuri had realized it was perfectly useless; the _other_ Yuri had his idea about how things worked only because of Victor, and Yuri didn’t want to be good for that old man. He wanted something that was good for Otabek, for his Beka, and he was slowly realizing that the Kazakh was the only person in the whole world who could possibly give him answers about it.

All of a sudden he pulled away from his hold, putting the plate with the pirozhkis down on the coffee table and turning to look at the elder, finding him starting back.

“Hi.” Altin said, with a smile that tasted only a little of mockery. “I'm glad you’ve decided to talk to me, finally.” he added, reaching for the remote and turning the TV off, his attention now all on Yuri.

The Russian wanted to ask how he knew that he had decided to talk, but renounced; he _always_ knew what went through his mind, somehow.

Well, almost. If he had truly known right now, it would’ve spared him a lot of embarrassment and what was certainly going to be a difficult conversation to have.

“I want to know why you decided to be with me.” he told him, in an authoritative tone.

Otabek goggled, apparently surprised.

“Oh.” he said, pretty stupidly in Yuri’s opinion. “I thought your mood had something to do with skating or... I don’t know. Some issue with Yakov or Lilia. I didn’t think it was about us.” he sighed and nodded, as if readying himself for the discussion. Weirdly, Yuri thought, it looked a lot like when he prepared for a competition. “I don’t understand your request.” he told him then, tilting his head on a side, his eyes never leaving Yuri.

The younger rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“I thought it was pretty self-explanatory, but I realize you struggle with the language.” he mocked him, bitter. “One day I was too young and then I wasn’t anymore. One day I was...” he blushed, hard. “Chasing after you, and the other you decided to stop and walk toward me as well. I want to know what made you change your mind.” he said, trying to be as clear as possible. He needed to take baby-steps with this.

Otabek still looked confused, but this time at least he answered.

“I didn’t change my mind.” he said, simply. “It didn’t need changing. I’ve always liked you, Yuri, and I think I’ve always made that pretty clear. It was me, after all, who took the first step in your direction.” he sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment, as if struggling to find the right words. “Fifteen is very young, Yuri. Please, try and see it from my point of view. It would’ve felt wrong.”

Plisetzky shrugged; his arms were now wrapped around himself, as if he was trying to protect himself from something.

“And seventeen is old?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re still four years older than me. I’m still a teen-ager. Doesn’t seem like much of a change.”

Otabek laughed, unexpectedly, and nodded.

“First of all it is, trust me.” he told him, reaching toward him to caress his face, tenderly. “Besides, it wasn’t just about that anymore. I would’ve waited longer... well, at least until you were legal. But I’ve waited long enough, don’t you think so? And as much discipline as I have while skating or practicing... I couldn’t bring myself to have the same patience, not with you.”

Yuri seemed to get the gist of what he was saying, even though it would’ve been better if the elder had been clearer with what he meant.

He felt slightly better, nonetheless, and a little more confident with posing the next question.

“So... you’re saying you wanted me?” he asked, in a voice so low that he doubted the elder could hear him at all; but Otabek moved closer to him, putting his arms down on his shoulders and pressing his forehead against the younger’s.

“Of course I wanted you, silly. Why do you think I’ve always been so close to you?” he murmured, affectionately, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Where does this come from, Yura? Have I done something to make you doubt I want you?” he asked then, concerned.

Yuri felt nervous again, all of a sudden. He wished he could’ve gotten out of this now, throw a few insults at him, go to sleep and forget all about how he felt.

He couldn’t, though. Not anymore.

“Then why?” he asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could. He pulled away, sitting straight and looking at him intently. “We’re together, aren’t we? You keep saying that I'm your boyfriend and that you want me, then why...” he let out a frustrated groan, hiding his face behind his hands.

A few seconds later, he felt Beka pull on his wrists, and found an even more preoccupied look on his face.

“Yuri, please.” he said, dead serious. “You’re making me worry for real. Just tell me what’s bothering you.”

Now, really, Yuri wanted to punch his face so hard. Make this all his fault, scream at him, hit him and maybe cry a little, for the sake of it.

Instead, he took another deep breath and went for it.

“You don’t even try to touch me.” he said, unable to look him in the eyes. “You never go past kissing me, Beka. I...” he paused, unsure. He was trying to put together an argument, but the elder didn’t give him time.

“Yuri!” he said, stunned. “I can’t believe it’s about this! I...” he shook his head, in disbelief. “Like I said, Yura... I was trying to wait until you were at least legal. Even though I didn’t manage that, it doesn’t mean I have no honour at all. And seventeen, you pointed that out yourself, it’s not much more than fifteen. I’m still twenty-one, and it makes a difference, even if you don’t see it.”

Yuri bit the inside of his cheek, not at all comforted.

“Look, I get it.” he said, putting on his best expression of contempt. “I mean, you’re gay. That means you like men. And I just...” he shrugged. “I'm not.”

Otabek made a very weird expression, as if he wanted to laugh but really couldn’t.

“And what do you think you are?” he asked, more and more astounded. “I get your fans might’ve confused you, Yura, but you’re _not_ actually a cat.” he mocked him, which made the Russian really, really mad.

“Don’t patronize me!” he spat the words. “You know exactly what I mean, I...” he gestured at his own body. “I’m not manly at all, am I? I'm all bony and awkward, and my face resembles too much that of a girl. Even the way I act is...”

“Yura.” Otabek interrupted him again, instinctively taking his hands, caressing their back in what he hoped was a soothing way. “You’re right. I'm gay, I like man. And I like _you_, a man. But, honestly, I think I might like you even if you were a cat for real.” he ironized, then shrugged. “Why are you even bringing this up, Yura? It’s not been a problem until now, why do you thinking it’s something that should happen? Do you...” now, he looked like the one who had troubles expressing himself. “Do you think it’s something we _have _to do, or is it something you feel?”

Yuri opened his eyes wide, caught off guard.

He knew the answer, though. Had for a very long time.

“I’ve felt it.” he murmured, as honest as he could despite the discomfort he currently felt. “Do you remember that first day? When you saved me from those crazy girls and took me away on your motorcycle? I...” he closed his eyes briefly, shivering at how intense the memory felt. “I felt it then, Beka. And now... I feel it every time we’re together. And I can’t do anything about it, because whilst I know I'm very attracted to you, I don’t know how you feel about it. Or, well...” he clicked his tongue, as if disappointed. “I know, actually. I mean, my age can’t be the only reason why you won’t touch me with a ten feet pole. Guys my age have sex all the time, so what’s the big deal?” he sighed. “But I wish you told me, right now, if you’re not attracted to me... that way. If you’ve confused what we have with something else that you don’t really feel.” he said in the end, every word of it feeling like a stab in the middle of his chest.

He saw Otabek actually tremble, as if he was angry. It scared him a little, and at the same time he thought he had never looked so beautiful to his eyes.

He wasn’t going to get out of this alive.

“Yuri Plisetzky.” he hissed, raising his eyes to look at him. “You’re an idiot.” he shook his head. “That’s exactly the point, you know? I _want_ to make this a big deal, because I care about you, because I couldn’t bring myself to do anything that could...” he blushed and stopped to curse through his teeth. “You said you felt it since that day, right?” he said then, calming down a little. “Let me tell you, then, how I’ve felt all of this time.” he went close to him again, their faces now inches apart. “When you were just a kid, I already told you I felt jealous, because you could do things that I knew I never could.” against all odds, he smiled. “But when I saw you skate at the Gran Prix, Yura...” he breathed in deeply, licking at his lower lip. “You are beautiful, Yura. You’re graceful, you’re elegant, you’re delicate. And it’s not even just about that. You’re sassy and stubborn and rude, and the way you put that all aside for me, as you’ve done from day one, is much more than I could ever ask of you, because I’d take you even if you treated me like you do the rest of the world.” his smile turned mischievous at this point. “And every single time you say something to me, every time I look at you, every time I see you move, whether you’re skating or just walking toward me... it makes me want to hold you, strip you, feel your skin against mine and just take you, as you are.” he chuckled, embarrassed. “You turn me on very much and you don’t even know, Yura. And that’s part of your charm. And the reason why I won’t touch you is just what I’ve been telling you. It wasn’t fair of me not to wait longer to claim you as mine, but at least I want to make this aspect of our relationship a little more honourable. If I can.” he burst out laughing, as if that helped him release the tension. “You silly, silly thing. How can you not realize I love you, Yura?”

And that was it.

Yuri felt something entirely new. He felt his insides contort, he felt as if he could barf any moment, as if he didn’t have his legs anymore, his head so light that.

“What did you just say?” he said, his voice getting out harsher than he had meant to, as if he didn’t really believe he had heard correctly.

“I told you that you’re beautiful, that you’re hot and that there’s no one I’d rather be with. And that I love you. _Men seni jaqsı köremin, _Yura.”

If he had hoped that this was going to cool his spirits, he was dead wrong.

Yuri threw himself at the elder, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

“You love me.” he said against his lips, laughing, euphoric. “You love me.” he repeated, kissing him again.

“I most certainly do.” the Kazakh replied, chuckling. “I don’t know how in the world you failed to see that, Yura.”

The younger sighed, frustrated.

“I was...” he shrugged. “I don’t know. I suppose I didn’t want to believe it. That I focused too much on what I thought was wrong with me, all the things which could’ve pushed you away.”

“Silly.” Otabek murmured, pressing another kiss to his lips, with less haste. “There’s nothing wrong with you and nothing that would push me away. Not after having chased after you so long.”

Yuri laughed again and resumed the kissing. He let himself go completely, now, finally feeling confident enough to act on whatever had gone through his mind the past months. Years.

When he rolled his hips on top of him, anyway, Otabek pushed him away groaning.

“Like I said, Yura.” he hissed, uncomfortable. “The fact that I love you doesn’t change where I stand.”

“You can’t!” the Russian complained. “You can’t say all that beautiful stuff about me and then still refuse to touch me.” he breathed in, then threw him a sultry look. He leant down, so that his mouth was close to the elder’s ear. “I _want_ you, Beka. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to touch me and I want to touch you, I...” he moaned, taking note of the way Otabek’s whole body shivered. “I need you to fuck me, Otabek. _Pozhaluysta***.” _he begged him, shameless, because in his mind there was no reason left to feel ashamed of anything. “Not so innocent as you though, am I?” he teased him then, playfully nipping at his lobe.

Otabek shook his head, clearly disappointed, even though Yuri couldn’t say about what.

“Never thought you were _innocent_, Yura. I always knew you were a minx.” he seemed to think about it, long enough to keep Yuri’s hopes up. “I suppose we could compromise, after all.” he said in the end, and then he easily picked Yuri up, as if he was weightless, waking in long strides toward the bedroom.

Yuri didn’t really register the word ‘compromise’, too lost in the direction the night was taking.

When the elder let go of him on top of the bed he sighed in bliss, promptly welcoming him once Otabek laid down on top of him, resuming the kissing.

Yuri felt the man’s cock press against his stomach, hard, and all he could do in response was moan, for real now.

“I want to see you.” Beka hissed against his lips. “Will you let me see you, Yura?”

It was a whole other man on top of him right now, a side of him he had never seen before; and yet, he had never felt so real, so much like _his_ Beka as he was right now. Yuri rushed to nod, helping the elder as he got him out of his clothes, anxious to make a quick work of them.

Somehow, when Otabek pull away and stared at him, his eyes eating every centimetre of his skin, it didn’t feel uncomfortable. Those eyes, he found out, made him feel beautiful, they made all of his self-consciousness go away, leaving room only for how happy he felt, and for the sheer _want_ he had of him.

“Beautiful.” Beka said in a whisper, and Yuri didn’t doubt it for a second.

“Touch me.” he pleaded, his voice broken. “I want you to touch me, Beka. _Now_.”

And the elder complied promptly, as if he was only waiting for his permission to do so.

Yuri lost himself in the feeling of Otabek’s hands on his naked frame, the way his fingers teased every single spot on his body, making him shiver, making him feel things he had never even thought possible.

When he moved down to let his tongue follow the same path as his hands he writhed, trying at the same time to push him away and keep him close. But it wasn’t until the Kazakh reached his cock that he actually gained consciousness of what was going on.

“Beka!” he screamed his name, propping himself up on his elbows, staring at him as if it was impossible for him to tear his eyes away.

It didn’t last long, anyway; the elder pulled away, looking at him with the most intense gaze Yuri had ever seen on him.

“Do you trust me, Yura?” he asked, serious as hell.

Yuri groaned, overwhelmed.

“That’s unfair.” he muttered. “You’re the only one in the world I’d trust with my life.”

Otabek smiled, then quickly moved even lower, letting Yuri’s legs on top of his shoulders.

When Yuri felt the elder’s tongue touch his rim, he genuinely _squealed. _

“What the fuck...” he panted, but still he couldn’t find it in himself to feel embarrassed enough to push him away.

“Ssh, _balam_. Just let me.”

It felt like heaven and hell at the same time.

Otabek’s hand moved steadily around his cock as if he was trying to distract him, but Yuri didn’t need the distraction at all.

He tried his hardest to focus on his boyfriend’s tongue touching him so intimately, something he had never even thought about it, and he was sure there was nothing better than this out there.

With his free hand, Beka let a finger tease him as well, making room for his tongue to move inside of him, making Yuri go crazy with him, having a hard time keeping him still while he worked him to madness.

“Beka... Beka, just... I can’t, I...” the Russian said confusedly, feeling as if he had forgotten all the languages he spoke, even his own, as if he had forgotten who he was, aware only of Otabek Altin, there between his legs, easily making a mess of him.

The elder raised his head one more time, looking at him with a stare that expressed all that he had told Yuri he felt, all the love and all the arousal, and Yuri actually felt an idiot for ever doubting it.

He almost didn’t realize he had gotten so close; the orgasm caught him off guard, making him arch off the mattress and pushing himself toward his boyfriend, screaming all of his pleasure and his pent up frustration, finally feeling as if every piece of himself was back into place.

Otabek let him come down from it for a few minutes, and when Yuri finally could look at him again the smile on the Kazakh’s face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“I love you.” he said right away, the gasping confession sounding almost stupid to his ears, but that was all he could manage to do with his feelings right now. “I love you, Otabek. I...” he stopped, unable to say anything else. And it turned out he didn’t need it.

“I know, Yura.” the elder murmured, pressing an affectionate kiss to the side of his head. “It’s beautiful to hear you say it, though. _You_ are beautiful. I can’t live without you. Not anymore.”

Yuri felt his heart explode for too many different reasons, so he just tried to shut down his brain and bask in the sweet feeling of his release, in the love he felt, in the warm touch of Beka’s arms around him.

“So.” he said after a while, pulling up to look at him with a smirk. “You’ve decided that if you don’t get any sexual gratification it’s okay to be with me like this?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Who says I don’t get any sexual gratification?” the elder replied, smart, then shook his head. “But, well. Yes.” he leaned toward him, kissing him again. “I love you, Yura. And I plan to let you slowly discover just how much. I won’t rush this.”

“Mh.” the younger commented, grinning. “Keeping me hooked up. That’s actually a good strategy. I wasn’t expecting it from a foolish old man like you.”

He turned around in his arms, letting his back adhere to Otabek’s chest, the elder’s arms still tight around him.

“I’m never letting you go, Yura. You better get used to it.” he murmured in his ear, and even though Yuri couldn’t see him he knew he was smiling. One of those smiles. The ones that were only for Yuri, in the whole world.

“I'm never going anywhere. You get used to that.” he replied promptly, and it sounded both as a promise and a wonderful threat.

He was staying there. Feeling loved, feeling complete. Feeling beautiful.

Feeling like he belonged right by the side of the stupid old man he loved. 

*baby, honey

**old man

***please


End file.
